Sparx the Savior?
by iamthefang
Summary: Sparx defeats the Destroyer? How is that even possible? Read to find out.


Sparx the Savior?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rights to Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon nor do I claim to, I'm too much of a nobody to own something that awesome.

In an unknown realm a girl was sitting in front of what appeared to a screen of some sort, watching the events that were playing out as a pair of young dragons battled a small horde of undead apes in the underground cavern/tunnel. She had a petite yet elegant body, with what most humans would consider somewhat small breasts, however they truly suited her. Her face was delicate and kind, although the twinkle in auburn eyes and slight grin she had were slightly mischievous at the moment. Midnight black wavy hair fell down to her mid back. She wore a white silken dress with intricate patterns of forests, mountains, plains and oceans on it. To her right was a tall boy who looked to be around seven years older than her, appearing to be in his younger twenties. He had green eyes and short brown hair. Other than that he was in a black suit with a Hot pink tie that had polka dots, stripes, AND plaid on it, he obviously had no taste in choosing ties. On her other side was a six year old boy with blue eyes, spiky blond hair and a red shirt with black stripes black pants and sneakers. They looked like an average group over all, and not what most mortals would consider omnipotent beings.

"So," the tall man started, "why did you call us together, sis."

"Yeah, me and Fate were gonna mess with people," the six year old said.

"Now Chaos, didn't I tell you to invite me before doing that, being God is pretty boring, I mean hell, the only time I get to directly interfere with anything is if the world is in danger. I'm not even allowed to interfere indirectly most of the time, only you and Fate can mess around in the mortal realms regularly. Anyway the reason I've called you two is because Chaos' latest scheme worked surprisingly well and the world may actually be destroyed." God said to her brothers.

Chaos whistled, "Awesome you mean tricking a really strong guy into thinking that everyone else was evil and the world had to be purged actually worked this time!?"

"Yes, and thanks to Fate influencing that young purple dragon it's turned out quite interesting, watching things play out has been one of the funniest things I've done all millennium," God said. "Now, I'm sure we could just let them try to destroy that destroyer thing on their own but…" she paused, "I'm not missing my chance to mess with people. Oh look her they come now."

God, Fate, and Chaos watched as Spyro, Cinder, Sparx, Ignitus and many others walked of a tunnel to a ledge overlooking a forest. In the background The Destroyer was slowly walking its circle around the world, if nothing was done it would soon complete it. Then Sparx started pretending to to destroy the destroyer by flicking it.

"Whoa… Gotcha, gotcha, er, gotcha, gotcha… WHatA! Take that! Squishy! Squishy!" he said.

"Wow, this is too good an opportunity to pass up, OHHH I CAN'T WAIT to see the looks on their faces," God giggled as she went an made the Destroyer crash backwards.

"Oh, Keep it up Sparx. I think it's Working." Cinder sarcastically replied to the golden Dragonfly.

"Sparx, now's not the—" Spyro started before Suddenly stopping short and gaping ath the sight before him.

"Spyro? Are you okay?" Cinder worriedly asked at her friend's sudden change.

Spyro couldn't answer however as he was too shocked to do much of anything except point. Cinder looked towards where he was pointing to see the Destroyer falling backwards losing its legs in the process. Needless to say everyone was completely flabbergasted. Sparx was one of the first to regain his composure due to his big ego. Next was Spyro, well sort of any way. He looked from Sparx to where the destroyer had been and then back again as if trying to confirm something.

"Sparx… did you do this?" he asked eventually very confused.

"You better believe I did, now are you gonna start congratulating me or what?" Sparx smugly replied, although truthfully, he had had no idea what happened either. Spyro's jaw dropped at this and he just stared at his brother. Meanwhile, God and her brothers were laughing their heads off at what had to be the best prank ever, well until the next one that is.

**I want to write another fanfic like this one, however I do not know another good scene to base it off of. If anyone has suggestions for a scene that I could use please tell me, and give me the specifics of the scene, such as what it's from and when it is. I appreciate any help that I get and will give credit to whomever's suggestion I use.**


End file.
